


Kuma mo naki

by Scriptricis (Ruthenius)



Series: The Kagon dancer [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Azim Steppe (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthenius/pseuds/Scriptricis
Summary: Members of Kagon tribe knows better than to succumb to the evils of Azim, the sun. What of this youngling that desparately yearns for the warm light to touch her skin?





	Kuma mo naki

**Author's Note:**

> kuma mo naki / tsuki no hikari ni / sasowarete / iku kumoi made / yuku kokoro zo mo  
> Undimmed, boundless,  
> the light of the moon:  
> enticed by it,  
> my heart wanders to the  
> cloud-tipped edges of the sky  
> —Saigyo (dlb)
> 
>  
> 
> (Good music to listen to while reading this is https://youtu.be/rCvgt7l3YX4.)

It wasn't often that the tribe came into the sight of the Dawn throne. Though they placed their Iloh close by, the Kagon cared not to venture into the Oronir teritory nearby. Thankfully, the pastures were green and welcoming, and there was plenty of dzo to hunt for food.

The Kagon always hid away from the restless sun, not of the fear of getting burnt to crisp, but because it would mean succumbing to the evil of Azim, a mortal enemy of their godess, Nhaama.

 

The night air was cold and refreshing, and the hunters went out at that time, basking in the moonlight.

A child of the Oronir spied them curiously. It wasn't his first night in this spot so conveniently located close to the Kagon Iloh either, oh no. He knew his sisters would come and drag him back to his duties, but he still sneaked out every so often. Although less than fourteen winters old, he was stronger than men much older than him.

The boy could not understand of their hatred towards the Father Sun. Watching their sickly pale skin, he pondered how they even survived without the sunlight.

 

A knife on his neck roused him from his thoughts, and he would cry out in surprise, were it not for a small hand over his mouth. Only a confused muffled sound came out, as the stranger shushed him straight away.

 

"Who are you and what are you doing out here?" he heard a soft voice of another child near his ear. Not giving in that easily, the boy bit down on the fingers of the unknown one, with one hand preventing from the knife slipping down, and the other elbowing the stranger. They dropped the knife and yelped in pain, leaving themselves open. The Oronir saw his chance and acted swiftly, in split of a second it was the other person, laying on their back with their own pushed knife against the throat.

 

"Who dares…"

"I asked first!" The moonlight illuminated the face of the stranger for a moment, before hiding behind clouds again. The boy gasped in realization.

"A _Kagon_ _girl?_ "

"Of course, silly. What did you think, being so close to the Iloh, that it was a Muu Shuwuu swooping down on you?" Her lips curled in smile. "Answer me. I won't hurt you unless you mean harm to us." This time it was his turn to laugh. He felt her fragile body under himself and knew that even if she used full strenght on him, the boy would easily defend himself. Knowing that, he shook his head vigorously anyway.

 

"I do not." To further prove his point, the Oronir moved away, and put the weapon aside. The notion made her relax a bit, as she slowly sat up.

"Answer me then," the girl calmly repeated herself, no ill will in her voice. A long sigh and a pause was his response. Still, she eagerly awaited his words.

 

"I… I was on a lookout. Found out about your encampment. How can you not step into the sun? What do you do all day? Do you really come out only at night?"

 _So that's what's going on._ The girl thought and couldn't help but giggle. She reached into her pocket and took out a package full of Aaruul.  
"Mm… it is a long story. I can tell you if you wish to hear, but I must return before sunset. My name is Sartei, by the way." He nodded, eyes shining brightly in anticipation. The Oronir could not say no to a piece of Aaruul she gave him and suckled on it, sight fixated on her. The Kagon stretched, and began the story of her tribe.

 

 

○

 

 

They were lying in the grass, the only sounds around was the ocassional baa of the sheep, and whispers of the night. Past few weeks, they always found time for each other throughout the night, even if it ended with one or another getting dragged towards their respective yurts.

Still the two of them take extra measurements not to be seen in a company of one another. While it wouldn't be too much of a hassle for the Oronir, the Kagon would not take their little friendship lightly.

The children's favourite place was on a steep hill with tall grass, they could easily hide and see afar.

 

She used to called him Naran, another word for sun, since he did not want to share his name with her for unknown reasons. Sartei found his shyness adorable still, and he spent many nights simply watching her, even after she had to return to her tribe. Her eyes were warm, her touch was soft. The Oronir found her longing for the sunshine heartbreaking, and yet could not find words within him when he witnessed her dancing in the sunrise, barefoot, skirt wet with morning dew.

 

And even after the times when they went on a hunt together, both fierce and skilled warriors, she showed him gentleness he did not know before, and in turn, made him opene more towards her. He taught her how to play the flute, she repayed with teaching him the art of archery.

 

Nights like this were cold, and they soon learnt to share their warm under a blanket.

"You are my Nhaama," he said out of nowhere, eyes strong in resolve.

"But I thought we were friends?" Sartei rolled on her side to face him, hopelessness painted across her features. She desperately tried to find words to express her feelings with, but everytime she opened her mouth, nothing came out. _Naran didn't like her_. Why did he give her the flower and spend the time with her then? What of the promises, were they all empty? As if he sensed her thoughts, he shifted closer to her and looked up into the sky, watching the moon intently.

 

"Once Xaela and Raen came to love each other, Father of the Dawn and Mother of the Dusk too found love growing in their hearts and the fondness towards each other flowing from within. Alas, they could never be together, for they are the Sun and the Moon. Yearning, Father Azim took a fragment of his being and from him, we Oronir came to exist. His beloved Nhaama saw him among her children, and cried tears of love and longing, and these tears then rose anew, as a counterpart to the children of the Sun."

 

"You are my Nhaama," he murmured again, eyes still fixated on the glowing crescent in the sky. She blushed at his words, knowing now what they ment. A shudder ran down her back, and the boy took a notice of it, pulling her into his embrace. She smiled softly at the Edelweiss flower he gave her earlier, and whispered back into the cold night.

"You are my Azim then… my… Sun."

 

 

○

 

 

It was time to move again. For almost a week Naran did not show up, and this night was the last before they would embark on a journey to warmer and greener pastures. Sartei waited sitting atop of their hill, even as first sun rays touched the steppe. He did not come again. Little did she know that his brothers and sisters realized his nightly escapades and decided to put him into work, watching him closely.

 

It crushed her heart to see the sun rise. At that moment, it felt like a burning herald of  broken dreams. Tears ran down her cheeks, and there were too many to even try and stop them. She slowly departed from the place, a monument to their trust and love, leaving only a small sack of Aaruul and handmade hair jewellry behind, without ever knowing if he will ever find the departing gift or not. For all she know, a dzo would come across it and ate it whole.

 

 

○

 

 

Everyone was already fast asleep when Sartei entered the yurt. She glazed over the bodies breathing softly with her eyes. With a gentle sigh she layed down in her bed, yet found herself unable to succumb to the gentle touch of dreams. Everywhere she looked, she saw his face. Everything around reminded her of him. When sleep finally swept onto her, Sartei thought only of him.

 

She arose in panic, the cold weather getting under her skin. The girl thought she fell asleep on top of the hill, but it wasn't the tickle of grass, just remnants of hay poking out from under her bedding. Sartei sat up and saw that most of the residents of her tent were still in deep slumber. Her eyes ached, and cheeks were wet. She must have cried even from her sleep.

 

A heavy exhale escaped her lips, the weight still sitting strong on her chest. She decided to pack her few things in advance, not that there was much in the first place. A pair of daggers, her bow and quiver with but a few arrows in it, a full sack of dried meat and milk skin, and a set of warmer clothes. It all fit snuggly into her small bag.

 

Again her eyes slid across the bodies. Her father left and married again in a different tribe. Her mother was more often drunk on kumis than not, leaving the care of her children in others' hands. Sartei have been pondering about going out in the world a lot, but in the end stayed for Naran and his soft voice.

She shook her head. Now was not the time to reminiscent about what could have been. Her tribe is going to move far this night, either way, she won't be able to see him again.

 

_He did not even tell me his name…_

Sartei was determined. What could she possibly lose, aside from her bare life? With nothing more to think about, she took her belongings and stepped out of the yurt.

The sun hit her hard, and it took long minutes for her to accustom to the light. A strange feeling, warmer than another's body, strong as a fire, and yet… gentler than a flow of a creek in summer.

 

She would leave on her feet, leaving her horse behind.

_It will be in good hands._

 

One last look back. People were rising from their beds, the noises of food making telling the tale. There won't be anyone this time tomorrow. Not her, anyway.

 

_Goodbye._

**Author's Note:**

> Edelweiss: "According to folk tradition, giving this flower to a loved one is a promise of dedication." (source: toursmongolia.com)  
> \--  
> It has been three years since my last writing, the time flies so fast! I am not a native English speaker, still I tried to capture the way things are written and said in FFXIV. Thank you for reading, more chapters will come.  
> 


End file.
